The use of prior art calendars can be traced from the Julian calendar which was in use around 40 B.C. to the Gregorian calendar that was adopted in the U.S. in 1752 and is now in common use throughout the world. Most of the prior art calendars are designed to display one month at a time. In less common use are calendars that display two or three calendar months. The prior art calendars that display three consecutive months are generally difficult to fold into a package that will not crease the display surface of the calendar. Also, they are typically not dimensioned to be folded into a compact package that is easily mailed.
The instant triple-view foldable calendar solves the creasing and folding problems prevalent in the prior art by having three equally dimensioned, articulated sections: an upper section, a center section and a lower section. The upper and lower sections fold inward into the center section to form a compact, flat package that will not crease the monthly display and that is suitable for mailing. The three articulated sections are easily extended to allow three consecutive months to be viewed.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.